Software or information piracy is the activity of using or making copies of software of information without the authorization of the creator or legitimate owner of that software or information. Piracy is most prevalent in the computer software application industry where people frequently make unlicensed illegal copies of a software application. The application may be copied for personal use or for re-production and commercial profit. Other types of piracy include acts of copying information such as musical recordings or an electronically readable version of documentation or an electronic book. In all cases, piracy costs billions of dollars of lost profits to business annually.
The software and information technology industries have responded to the threat of piracy through the use of locking schemes. Locking schemes can include software locking mechanisms, licenses and specialized hardware devices which prevent unauthorized use of software, information, or an entire electronic device. These schemes seek to prevent adversaries from being able to freely copy software.
There are many types of software locking mechanisms. For example, a manufacturer can encrypt portions of a software program with the unique key. A customer who purchases the software is given the key which allows decryption and execution of the software. An example of such a software protection mechanism is a “Certificate of Authenticity” supplied with the purchase of software programs such as Microsoft Windows 98, manufactured by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Microsoft and Windows98 are trademarks of the Microsoft Corporation. The Certificate of Authenticity indicates a unique product number. During installation of the software, the product number is requested by the software application and must be entered correctly by the user. If the product number entered matches a number expected by the application, the copy of the application is assumed to be legitimate and is allowed to be installed and executed as normal. If the number entered is incorrect, the software will not install properly.
Hardware piracy protection schemes attach a device to the processor, typically through a communications port. These types of hardware devices are often called “dongles”. An example of a hardware protection scheme is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,449 which discloses a method for determining if a program or a portion of a program is valid when running on a computer. In this system, a hash function is applied to a users identification code or key along with the text of the program itself in a special tamper-proof hardware checking device. The checking device compares a resulting value from the hash function with a verifier value to see if the program text is correct. If the text is correct, the program is allowed to execute on the device.
Another hardware related approach assigns a unique identifier to each processor that can execute programs. Software programs are then encoded with the identity of a designated processor identifier to which that program is assigned or authorized to execute. No other processor identifications are provided for the software and thus the software will not run on other processors. Obviously, such systems can provide usage limitations when attempting to execute software on a processor with which the software is not specifically associated. The number assignment mechanism may be supervised through the use of an authorization network which can associate a piece of software with a specific processor identification number.
Aside from the electronic hardware and computer software application and data protection mechanisms noted above, little has been done to thwart the piracy of other types of encoded information that is accessed by electronic devices, such as musical recordings.